User interface design is central to creating quality software. Consequently, a large number of user interface creation tools have emerged to assist software developers. For a variety of reasons, it may become desirable to change tools and/or the underlying representation of the user interface. However, changing tools when user interfaces have already been developed is not so simple. Therefore, there remains room for improvement.